Neon Arena
by austin.todd.315
Summary: Tyson is a Fourteen-Year-Old-Male-Charmeleon who has a slightly broken past. When he wander sinto one of the msot powerful Casino's in the world, he finds himself Fighting in a tournament just for the crowds pleasure. Even as he gains a decent reputation, despite his young age, he sees himself wondering if this tournament is more than just a tournament...
1. Neon City

Chapter One: Neon City

Neon City… a City full of rich Pokemon and glory. To tell the truth, the city's always active. The city that TRULY never sleeps is Neon City, and it's large. VERY LARGE! The buildings are large, with many of those buildings being ENORMOUS Skyscrapers and High-Rise apartments, and the city has a HUGE population!

Neon Lights turn on when the Sun goes down, and Neon Lights turn OFF when the Sun goes UP!

The City had five man areas: The Central Area, The Northern Area, The Southern Area, The Eastern Area and The Western Area, and each Area had its own Casino right SMACK in the Center! Perhaps the most Famous part of the Whole ENTIRE City is The Central Area's Casino. Now, The CENTRAL Area's Casino was right in the Center of The Central Area, as WELL as right in the Center of the City. Now, THIS Casino was Called Neon Casino, with the OTHER CASINOS being Called Northern casino, Southern Casino, Eastern Casino, and Western Casino. Now, THIS casino had something that the other four in Neon City DIDN'T, and that is what is at the very BOTTOM levels of the tall building, which is tall and wide. The first three floors were all about this bottom area, while the FOURTH floor blended in with the rest. The bottom part is called Neon Arena. Which is an APPARENTLY Legal Gambling Zone, being part of a Casino and all, which consists of a Fighting League, in which talented and powerful Pokemon duke it out to see who's the best. Many members of the audience like to place bets on the Pokemon. Te loses go to the Arena people, with Ten-percent going to the winning Pokemon. The winnings are ALWAYS successfully paid the next day at the LATEST! Every Important Staff Member, and even some of the Not-So- Important Staff Members of Neon Casino, and THEN SOME, were in on Neon Arena, which is basically BY FAR the BIGGEST Cash-Miltank in the entire City. If you were part of the Project, you got REALLY RICH, REALLY FAST! Indeed, neon Arena was quite the Phenomenal Project. The other parts of the Skyscraper were the rest of the Casino, except for the Top eight Floors, which were, well, The Offices That operated The Arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Train rolled into The Central Section of The City, Neon lights on the buildings, The Streets, the Railroad Tracks, And The Train Itself. The Train was basically a large Pikachu Train, a smile on the face of the front. The doors of each of the Ten large Karts of the Train Opened, and all of the Pokemon got off, for this was EVERYONE'S STOP! Among these many, MANY Pokemon was a Fourteen-Year-Old-Male-Charmeleon. Charmeleon looked around the City, wondering where to go.

"Hey, kid, you got money?" came a hip-like-voice.

Charmeleon turned over to the side to see a Male Raichu who looked like an Adult. His VOICE sure suggested it!

"Yeah…" he said weirdly.

Raichu pointed to a tall Skyscraper.

"Make some MORE money from the CASINO!" he shouted enthusiastically. He then walked into the Casino. Charmeleon didn't know why That Raichu was trying to convince a minor to Gamble, but Charmeleon decided to check out the Casino anyway. He walked in. He found himself in some sort of indoor Stadium. In The Centeer was a large Oval Shaped Arena with a wooden floor board, which apparently was fireproof since an Infernape was firing Flamethrowers at an Abomosnow.

Suddenly, the Infernape defeated the Abomosnow with a Flare Blitz.

"Another Victory For FLARE!" shouted an Exploud, whow as apparently the announcer for The Whole, Entire Pokemon Match. "Anything that you would like tos ay, ol'mighty Champion?"

"Yeah!" shouted Flare arrogantly. "I'm given ASS-WOOPINGS away for FREE! FIRST COME, FIRST SERVED!"

Charmeleon decided to leave and go on to the Second Floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, you! This area's reserved for FIGHTING POKEMON ONLY!"

Charmeleon looked up at the startling voice. A-Male-Snorlax-in-A-Suit-With-A-Tie wa standing over him, a large Cigar in his mouth. Snorlax wasn't glaring at Charmeleon though.

"My name is Vice." Said Snorlax, or, well, Vice. "Organizer, Director, or whatever you say."

"Organizer, Director, or whatever you say of WHAT?!" asked Charmeleon.

"Organizer, Director, or whatever you say of THIS!" exclaimed Vice. "The Neon Arena. Biggest thing in the City."

And then Vice gave a long, detailed description of how The Neon Arena works.

"So… how odl are you?" asked Vice.

"Fourteen." Said Charmeleon.

"Name?" asked Vice.

"Tyson." Said Charmeleon, or, well, Tyson.

"Nice to meet ya Tyson!' said Vice. "So, how'd YOU get here? Friends? Parents?"

"Alone." Said Tyson. That subject was a tough one for him.

He had been alone ever since that faifthful day when he was six. He had only one true friend, his best friend, whom he had met when he was four years old. That friend was a Female Chikorita named, who was Five when Tyson had first met her. Her father was a tough, Male Venesaur named Brawn who was a Police Officer. One Day, a group o Crime Lords emerged, And Made Many of The Pokemon in the City, Emerald City, suffer. Well, The Police Force failed to catch them,a nd when the Crime Lords escaped, practically the entire City Of Emerald City rebelled against thw Police Force that they once had literally idolized. That was the last time Tyson had ever saw Bloom, as families of the Police Force had been targeted too, and that was the last time Tyson ahd ever saw his Father, Heat, too, as Heat was ALSO a Police Officer. That day, Tyson fled, fled from his life, fled from his mother, Ruby, fled from his everything.

And then Vice seemed to get an idea.

"Can you battle?" he asked casually.

"Sure." Said Tyson. He ahd constantly Trained during his travels.

Vice smirked.

"Follow me." Said Vice, ever-so-casually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here's the deal." Said Vice at a door leading to the Neon Arena, that is back on the first floor, that is. "As the rules go for first timers, if you last out there for five minutes, or win in five minutes or less, that is, you can be a part of the biggest thing that is in the City! Good Luck!"

With that, Vice roughly-yet-playfully shoved Tyson STRAIGHT into the Neon Lights!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyson found himself inside of the large, Oval-Shaped Arena! He saw that there was a Male Heracross at the opposite end!

"AND NOW!" shoute dhte same Exploud from before. "A NEWCOMER! TYSON! AND HE IS UP AGAINST HORN!"

The Male Heracross, or, well, Horn, crossed his arms ever-so-casually.

"A KID?!" shouted someone from the crowd. "But Horn is Nineteen! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Tyson rolled his eyes as pretty much the entire crowd expressed there concern for him. The Exploud didn't seem to care, though.

"NOW!" shouted the Exploud.

"Let's see what you're made of, Tyson." Saod Horn. "Aerial Ace!"

Horn dived into Tyson whilst glowing with bright, white light. Tyson retaliated with a Flamethrower. Horn was pushed back, HARD! Horn dived at Tyson with another Aerial Ace, but Tyson catapulted himself away with another Flamethrower.

"Sorry, Aerial Ace!" shouted Tyson.

Tyson dived down into and as well as on top of Horn whilst glowing with bright, white light.

"Brick Break!" shouted Tyson.

Tyson curled up all of his claws that were on his elf tarm into a fist and, as that same, said, fist, began to glow orange, Tyson slammed that same, said, fist into horn's stomach.

At the same time, Horn pounded his fist, which was now glowing blue due to a powerful Pokemon Move, which was Focus Punch, if you must, into the top of Tyson's head. Tyson fell right flat down on Tyson's face before getting up and catapulting himself away with a mighty Flamethrower attack whilst the Flamethrower struck Horn.

"Aerial Ace!" shouted Tyson.

"Mega-Horn!" shouted Horn.

The two flew at each other, but, suddenly, Exploud's voice was heard.

"STOP! TIMES UP!"

The two ceased there attacks, but still flew right into each other.

As Horn left the Large, Oval-Shaped-Arena, Tyson took in the cheers of the crowd, which consisted fo the Pokemon who were applauding him for his abosolutely OUTSTANDING performance. He then saw Vice. As Vice exited once again, his next two words were down-right-clear:

"You're hired."

Tyson felt proud of himself but, a the same time, he wasn't QUITE what he was getting himself into! orHHH


	2. Settling In

Chapter 2: Settling In

"And this is just the room where you're gonna be keeping your stuff and whatever other crap you may have." said the Delphox as he and Tyson entered a large hotel room. "It's also where you sleep, obviously, since there's a bed in here!"

"Thanks…" said Tyson.

"No problem, now I gotta go because Poke Demolition Derby Ultra Cup is on tonight and if I miss it I'm gonna kill somebody, ciao!"

Then the Delphox was gone.

Tyson's head was still spinning from the day's events. One moment, he arrives in a city full of gamblers, the next, he's signing a contract after going into a gambling arena. He was surprised living on his own for so long made him that strong. He was only fourteen.

He looked around the room he was currently in. There was a built in airconditioner on one end of the wall, a giant windo with large blinds and a curtain, one king sized bed, a door to the bathroom, and a flatscreen TV on the wall across from the foot of the bed. There was a shelf underneath the Flatascreen Tv, with a DVD player that also supported Blu-Ray, radio, and a Gaming Console. Looking at the front end of the room, he saw a sofa with a Coffe table in fron of it, and looking back to the bed, he saw a meal table, circular shaped with four chairs. The carpet, as well as the walls and ceiling, were green. The doors were blue, and the doorknobs were red.

He looked out at the colorfully lit up city from his window, colorfully lit up that is due to the fact that it was night time.

"At least the view's good," he said to himself aloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flare sat on a large mat rubbing a towel against his face, sweat dripping down from him.

He saw a Blaziken approaching him.

"Evening, fellow champion." Said the Blaziken not even halfheartedly.

Flare grumbled.

"Ninjchick, to what do I not owe the pleasure of your presence within my line of vision?" he grumbled.

"I trust you heard that Vice and the Board members are finally going to name one of the three champions the true champions, correct?"

Flare smirked. 'of course. Who's bright idea was it to have three champions, anyway?"

"When this was first started there were three champions to be candidates for the title of top champion. When they left, the grand championship was delayed when we came along, but that's not why I'm here."

"And why ARE you here then?" grumbled Flare impatiently.

"We got a new addition to the league." Said Ninjchick, showing Flare a picture of a Charmeleon. "Youngest member yet."

Flare read the name, which was written in large, bold, capital letters. "Tyson."

"He's fourteen." Said Ninjchick.

"And they let him in?" asked flare, chuckling mockingly.

"He passed the initiation. Vice and the head leader of the board are calling him a prodigy."

"Prodigy my ass. Are you trying to say I should be WORRIED about some teenaged sucker with a flame on the end of his tail?" grumbled an insulted Flare.

"Maybe. Prodigies go far, you know. They're sometimes better than the adults, but Vice and his partners can't seem to find any relatives for this guy. It's like he's an orphan. No related records."

"We all know records are useless." Said Flare. "And how exactly is Meglordorn reacting to this?"

"Haven't told him yet. But you SHOULD be worried."

"No new member is going to occupy the center of my brain. Now get out, I'm busy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyson was lying down on his bed when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened it.

An Electabuzz was there.

"You're the new member, right?" he asked.

"Um… yeah." Said Tyson in reply.

"They sent me down here to deliver the rulebook to ya." He said, holding out an incredibly thick, green book.

"Thanks…" said Tyson, taking the book.

"You're the only minor working here." You know that, right?" asked the Electabuzz.

"I guess…" said Tyson.

"well, I'll see ya around. I got more thjings to deliever for bareley even half the payment of a Pizza Boy. But at least I'm making the world a… place… of violence… see ya!"

And then he was gone.

**A bit short, but I plan to get the ball rolling with the next chapter. Hopefully soon. See ya!**


End file.
